List of Episodes of Great Moments of Walt Disney Presents
This is the Episode List of Great Moments of Walt Disney Presents Which Airs on Disney Junior (U.S. and Canada) and ABC Family in USA and Australia and CBC in Canada and BCC in UK. All the Episodes from Disney Anthology Series Will Be Remastered and Re-Air. List of Episodes: Season One 1. The Disneyland Story 2. The Donald Duck Story 3. A Present for Donald 4. Cavalcade of Songs 5. Man in Space 6. A Story of Dogs 7. Pre-Opening Report from Disneyland 8. A Tribute to Mickey Mouse 9. Monsters of the Deep 10. Jiminy Crickets Presents Bongo 11. Adventures of Mickey Mouse 12. The Story of the Silly Symphony 13. The Goofy Success Story 14. Man and the Moon 15. A Day in the Life of Donald Duck 16. Our Unsung Vullains Season Two 1. Trip Thru Adventure and A Water Birds 2. The Goofy Sports Story 3. Where Do the Stories Come From 4. The Great Cat Family 5. Goofy's Cavalcade of Sports 6. At Home with Donald Duck 7. Pluto's Day 8. Your Host Donald Duck 9. Our Friend the Atom 10. All About Magic 11. Tricks of Our Trade 12. Along the Oregon Trail 13. Man in Flight 14. The Adventure Story 15. Disneyland the Park and Pecos Gofoy 16. Donald's Award 17. The Fourth Anniversary Show 18. Duck for Hire 19. Adventures in Fantasy 20. Mars and Beyond 21. Magic Highway U.S.A. 22. An Adventure in the Magic Kingdom 23. Magic and Music 24. Duck Flies Coop 25. Tomorrow the Moon 26. Two Happy Amigos 27. This is Your Life, Donald Duck 28. From All of Us to All of You 29. Donald's Silver Anniversary 30. Disneyland '61 Season Three 1. An Adventure in Color and Mathmagic Land 2. Inside Donald Duck 3. Kids is Kids 4. Backstage Party 5. Carnival Time 6. Von Drake in Spain 7. Disneyland After Dark 8. The Golden Horseshoe Revue 9. Holiday Time at Disneyland 10. Magic and Music 11. Inside Outer Space 12. Fly with Von Drake 13. The Truth About Mother Goose 14. A Taste of Melon 15. Disneyland Goes to the World's Fair 16. Four Fabulous Characters 17. The Legend of Two Gypsy Dogs 18. In Shape with Von Drake 19. Davy Crockett's Keelboat Race 20. Davy Crockett and the River Pirates 21. Davy Crockett - Indian Fighter 22. Davy Crockett Goes to Congress 23. Davy Crockett at the Alamo Season Four 1. Disneyland's 10th Anniversary 2. The Boston Tea Party 3. Music for Everybody 4. Disneyland Around the Seasons 5. The Coyote's Lament 6. Man on Wheels 7. A Salute to Alaska 8. How the West was Lost 9. Disneyland: From the Pirates of the Caribbean to the World of Tomorrow 10. One Day on Beetle Rock 11. On Vacation 12. Ten Who Dared 13. The Owl That Didn't Give a Hoot 14. The Mickey Mouse Anniversary Show 15. Wild Geese Calling 16. Yellowstone Cubs 17. Disneyland Showtime 18. It's Tough to Be a Bird 19. Disney on Parade 20. Fifty Happy Years 21. The Proud Bird from Shanghai 22. The Magic of Walt Disney World 23. The Jungle Cat 24. The Ranger of Brownstone 25. Welcome to the World 26. Superstar Goofy 27. Disney's Greatest Dog Stars 28. Happy Birthday, Donald Duck 29. Disney's Greatest Villians 30. The Mousekeeters at Walt Disney World 31. Halloween Halll O' Fame 32. A Tale of Two Critters 33. Donald Duck Quacks Up 34. Mickey's 50 35. Christmas at Walt Disney World 36. Goofing Around with Donald Duck 37. Duck for Hire Season Five 1. Mickey's Greatest Adventures 2. Dad, Can I Borrow the Car 3. Disney's Oscar Winners 4. Donald's Valentine Day Salute 5. Disneyland's 25th Anniversary 6. Pluto's Day 7. The Mousketeer Reunion 8. Baseball Fever 9. The Misadventures of Chip "N" Dale 10. A Disney Halloween 11. A Magical Disney Christmas 12. Donald and Jose, Ole! 13. A Disney Vacation 14. A Disney Valentine 15. Disney's Halloween Treat 16. Winnie the Pooh and Friends 17. Mickey and Donald Kidding Around 18. Walt Disney's Mickey and Donald 19. EPCOT Center: The Opening Celebration 20. Walt Disney Word's 15th Birthday Celebration 21. Mickey's 60th Birthday 22. Disneyland's All Star Comedy Circus 23. Disney's Totally Minnie 24. The Disney/MGM Studos Theme Park Grand Opening 25. Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration 26. The Muppets at Walt Disney World 27. With Love From Disney 28. It All Started with a Mouse Category:Great Moments of Walt Disney Presents